Oh, Shit
by EatonDauntlessCake4610
Summary: A Dauntless initiate come searching for her hot initiation instructors apartment but instead find something shocking (to her). One shot. Can become a real story if liked. Now full story.
1. Chapter 1

**Diverauntless4610 here! I'm stuck here shopping with my mom, Ross Dress For Less and Promenade Mall. Yay. Please note the sarcasm. Because my schedule says I update tomorrow, I'm, just giving you guys this here one shot. If you guys like it, it can become a story.**

Kalia (OC) POV

I walk out the training room the moment Instructor Four dismisses us. God, he's hot. I would follow him but the other instructor, Six I think, is with him. She's a world class bitch who flirts with Four way to much for my taste. She even tried to kiss him. But, much to my pleasure, he laughed, said something, and pushed her away. She groaned pointed to us, the initiates, said something, and all Four did was laugh again. I couldn't help but laugh myself and jeer at her.

"Hey, Six," I had said," desperate much? Trying to get what you _know_ you can't have? Why would you think he likes you, your petty and probably still wear training bras." This earned me soul-splitting glares and a knife whirling by my head. Six's hand was still in the air when I turned and she smirked. I am so gonna get with Four now.

I walk up to the reception desk that was at the end of the hallway. Right when I open my mouth, the woman says,"Instructors' apartment numbers are over there." I say a quick and terse thank you and grab one of the many slips. APT. # 903A. No other number. Hmm, strange. I walk down the maze of hallways until I reach one with a sign reading 900-950A. I knock on 903A, waiting for Four's dreamy and sexy as hell blue eyes to land on my, excuse my arrogance, dazzling dark purple ones. I don't expect blue eyes being over-powered by gray streaks. I scowl. Six.

"What the hell do you want, initiate?" she asks, scowling. I notice her lips are slightly swollen, her hair a bit of a mess.

"Oh, sorry. I thought this was Four's apartment. You know, the hot guy you keep trying and failing to get with. I'll just get going," I say in a sickly and sarcasticly sweet voice. I'm about to walk away when I see tan biceps sitting on the couch in the living room. I storm into the apartment. Just as I suspected. A shirtless Instructor Four, breathing heavily, hair also a mess.

"So," I start. "The slut convinced you to fuck her. So sad."

"What did you say?" he asks me, venom dripping from his voice.

"You heard me."

"First off, Tris is not a slut. Second of all, I suggested the little scenario you walked into. Third off, SHE'S MY WIFE, initiate." His words cut through me. WIFE?!

"Then why did you push her away earlier?" I ask, a smile appearing on my face.

"We were trying to see how long it would take for you guys to find out," replies Six, or apparently Tris. Shit, I'm doomed.

**I wrote all of this on my phone, which has auto-correct. Meaning I spent a long while editing. I earn some credit. And Dauntless cake. Shit, now I'm at Wal-mart with my mom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diverauntless4610 here! Holy Spongebob, people actually liked the one shot. I'm pretty sure that's a good sign... Okay, when you finish reading this, please read my profile for my updating schedule. And here's the next chapter of the new story! It's going over the same time period but from Tris's point of view. Enjoy!**

_"Okay,_ initiates are dismissed!" yells Tobias. All the initiates are eager to leave but one particular girl with jet black hair naturally lightening to become dirty blonde exits first. Kalia. The one who called me petty and bodily small.

I had tried to kiss Tobias, thinking no initiates were paying us attention. Tobias had stopped me right before our lips touched, and said "Kalia. Kalia's watching us." Then he laughed his deep and heavy laugh. It was the laugh I love, but the laugh that, over the years, had been streaked by pain and had yet to heal.

"Wonder what she's thinking," he pondered aloud. I playfully groaned and pointed in the initiates general direction, and said,"They're gonna find out sooner or later, can't we make it sooner?" Then he laughed again, catching on to my joke.

"Hey, Six, desperate much?" said a high-pitched girly voice. Kalia. "Trying to get something you know you can't have? Why do you think he likes you, you're petty and probably still wear training bras." I actually liked Kalia. She was pretty and she wasn't snobby like most Erudite transfers. Yes, she stared at Tobias a lot but a bunch of girls do. She did't even flirt with him much or show off, didn't even make situations where he was forced with her, but if given the opportunity, she would get Tobias and dropped subtle hints. Then those snarky remarks started. We were throwing knives, which was perfect. I waited for her to turn before sending one to whiz past her head. When it did, she jerked her head around and I purposely kept my hand in the air so she knew it was me.

All the initiates are gone now, so I grab Tobias's shirt and kiss him. When we part, we both say the same thing. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." We both laugh. My small and almost nervous laugh, from not being able to practice in Abnegation, and his pain-streaked one sound almost funny together and I laugh harder.

"I guess you did know."

"Come one," he says, grabbing my hand. "Let's go home."

Home, home is where the heart is, right? Huh, then I guess Tobias is my home. Well, him and our apartment. A few months after initiation, Tobias asked me to move in with him. "I-I mean, you don't, ah, don't really have to. It's just you're there all the time, anyway, and, uh, your clothes is there, too. And the bed does get lonely some nights..." All I said was,"Oh. I was supposed to ask you first? Oops, sorry." Then, after about three years, he asked me those four little words, right there in that bed. I was just about to drift off when he asked. "Will you marry me?" I cried and cried, nodding my head and saying yes. One year later, and here we are.

When we reach the apartment and get inside, he pushes me against the wall and kisses me hard. I kiss him back with passion and love and he leads me to the couch. He sits down and I sit on his lap, facing forward so I'm straddling him. I fumble with the hem of his shirt we pause our kissing in order to get his shirt off. We continue, me leaning on his bare chest. I feel his heart pounding and mine with it, almost as if they are trying to escape us for each other. I grind my hips into his and he moans, his breath hitching. As he tries to get me shirt off, we hear a knock on the door. We both groan and I climb off him and walk towards the door. When I open the door, I see Kalia. I'm already mad at her, what does she want?!

"What the hell do you want, initiate?" I ask her while scowling.

"Oh, sorry. I thought this was Four's apartment. You know, the hot guy you keep trying and failing to get with. I'll just get going," she says in a fake sweet voice. She's about to go away when she rushes in the door and sees Tobias on the couch.

"So. The slut convinced you to fuck her. So sad." Slut? Slut?! I'm his fucking wife! is what I want to say but Tobias does first.

"What did you say?" demands Tobias in a sharp enough voice that could kill me.

"You heard me," says Kalia, a smirk forming on her face.

"First off, Tris is not a slut." Even though he said my real name, that deserves a bang. "Second of all, I suggested the little scenario you walked into." Bang. "Third off, SHE'S MY WIFE, initiate." Explosion. My heart still flutters at the word wife, as if a full year still can't prove this isn't a dream.

"Then why did you push her away earlier?" she asks.

"We were seeing how long it would take you guys to find out," I reply, shrugging my shoulders. A look of terror spreads across Kalia's face. She knows she's in deep shit.

**Woo, done! Thank you guys for reading! Follow, favorite, review and maybe even PM me! And shout out to guest reviewer 46TrisTobias10 for suggesting Tris POV and to all the others who wanted a full story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diverauntless4610 here! Gosh darnnit, I love the damn story so much, y'all get two chapters today. Even I couldn't wait for something to happen! Well, here you go!**

**Kalia (OC) POV**

Shit, I'm doomed. Four and Six, Tris, whatever the fuck I need to call her, glare at me.

"Wife?" I somehow stutter out."As in, like, a wedding and 'till death do us part' and rings?" I ask shocked. Tris nods and holds out her hand, as does Four. Two silver wedding bands, one with a black gem. I notice Tris grinning and that Four is using this opportunity to slip his shirt back on. "But, I mean, bu- You hate her! I saw you guys screaming at each other the first day!" I screech. They were arguing about something and when Four walked away, he mumbled about hating her.

"When was this?" asks Four and Six at the same time. I try to remember.

"Sometime after dinner," I reply. They give each other skeptic looks and then Tris blushes.

"Zeke and Uriah," says Tris. After the mentioning of them, Four blushes too and swallows nervously. I don't know who the fuck this Zeke and Uriah are, but apparently it might've been bad.

"Shit. We were drunk, Kalia. We were, uh, talking about who was a better cartoon character. Don't ask. Now, just, please leave," says Tris as Four rubs the bridge of his hooked nose.

"I wish I knew. He may be hot, but I swear on Athena, that I am no fucking home-wrecker. You should really tell the others; I heard some boys talking, Six," I say. Strangely, she smiles at me. It must be surprising and out of character for her because Four looks shocked, too. She walks up to me and holds out her right hand.

"It's, uh, Tris, actually." she says while I shake her hand. "To-Four, get out real quick." Four quickly jumps up and while rushing out the door, says, "Don't kill her, alright?" Scared, I'm definitely scared now. She laughs. "Don't worry. Sit," she says pointing at the couch. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

**Oooo, some-what mini cliffy. Sorry for shortness but I have a curfew of eight thirty for my phone. Don't ask. Okay, you can, but I won't say why, really. Anyway, what do you think will happen. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Favorite, follow, review and maybe even PM me. Okay, bye, my Dauntless cakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diverauntless4610 here!** **Technically, I wasn't going to write anything till Wednesday of next week because I'm on vacay on South Padre Island-ay. But, because I love you guys and I didn't want to lose the idea, I here by give you the next chapter. And, yes, the time there is different than currently.**

**Me: Tris, a bit of help, please?**

**Tris: Oo, okay! Who do you need me to beat up?**

**Me: No, what we rehearsed!**

**Tris: Even though I am Divergent and can't be controlled, apparently I can be owned by some chic who goes by Veronica Roth.**

**Me: Keep going...**

**Tris: Ugh. Veronica Roth, crusher of souls and squeezer of feels, whatever that means.**

**Me: Good girl. **

Tris POV

I point at the couch, a fake smile on my face. Kalia hesitantly sits down. I sit next to her and turn my body so we face each other. I drop the smile and lean in close.

"Now you listen here," I start off. I try to make my voice frighteningly quiet, like Tobias's. "I am not forgiving you for calling me a slut. I will thank you for warning me of the initiates. To be honest with you, I used to like you, but now you're one of my least favorite initiates.

"Now, I know this may seem random, but I need you to do something for me. Earlier, Four pranked me, making me think he was leaving me. I'm getting him back. You weren't originally part of my... scheme, but since you are here, you'll have to suffice. Play along." She nods her head and I begin.

* * *

><p>Tobias PoV<p>

"To-Four, get out here real quick," Tris tells me after strangely shaking hands with Kalia. I almost run to the door, knowing that this little sweet talk is really just some sort of cover. As I close the door, I say, "Don't kill her alright?" I want to add, 'leave that up to the other initiates' but I know it would remind Tris of her own initiation.

I close the door and slap my feet on the ground, trying to make it seem that I'm leaving. I never eaves-drop on Tris unless it's with an initiate.

I hear nothing except the soft sound of whispering that could be mistaken for the wind. I am about to walk away when Tris starts to talk.

"Kalia, can I tell you something?" Kalia doesn't say anything but she must of nodded her head because Tris continues. "It's Four. I don't think I... I don't think I love him anymore." Kalia gasps as my heart skips a beat. Or maybe two. I don't know, because all I am doing is filtering Tris's words through my head. 'I don't think I love him anymore.' Please, I tell God himself, tell me she's joking around. She has to be, because she said she loved me this morning. She says she loves me every day before we go to bed. She says it when we kiss and I feel the familiar jolt of excitement telling me our fire hasn't burned out.

"I think," she starts up again,"that he and I should get divorced." I feel like walking away, kicking the stones, punching some plaster walls, screaming in someone's face. I feel like going to Zeke's and crying in his shoulder. I feel like punching someone then saying it'a their fault, not mine. I brush the last thought away, realizing it's not the thought of me, but of a coward, of Marcus. Instead, I just stand still, hoping I can get a reason so I can change her mind, so I can convince her that she still loves me, that I still am honored to be married to her, to have even called her my girlfriend once.

Almost like she read my thoughts, Kalia asks, "Why?"

Tris sighs. "Because he can't stop being nosy to save his life. It can be really annoying sometimes, really." I hear something shift and someone starts to pace around. "It's almost sad, sometimes. Especially," she pauses, and the door opens, "when he gets caught." Tris stands in front of me, a teasing smile on her face. "See what I mean? He's very bad at it." I see Kalia turn her head away, probably sensing the moment. I look at my wife and she presses her lips to mine. I hold onto her hips, her arms snaked around my neck. She pulls away before things get heated, and pushes my chest, causing me to stumble in the hall. "And that," she says, "was pay back. Love you." Her face becomes fierce instructor Six. She points down the hall and, with a deep voice, she says, "Now go, eaves-dropper." I silently oblige and walk away.

* * *

><p>Tris PoV<p>

I watch Tobias walk away and turn back to Kalia. "You can still convince me that you can be a favorite. That you can be good." I look at her and notice she wants to say something. "What?"

She looks at me straight in the eyes and says, "I can tell that you would never truly say that. Getting divorced from him, I mean. If you knew him well enough to know he would do that, you know him well enough. You love him a lot." I slightly smile at her and say, "One peg closer to 'favorite'. Or 'one of the liked initiates' list, at least."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Don't hate me! What did you guys expect to happen. And will Tris lighten up to Kalia? Don't forget to follow, favorite, review and even PM me! <strong>

**Peaced out on peace serum, and Eaton -see what I did there?-pancakes with a pansycake,**

** Diverauntless4610**


	5. Chapter 5

Diverauntless4610 here. Currently, I cannot do bold letters for some reason, so... Yeah. Oh, and please go to my profile and follow the link there, and read the info underneath the picture, then... EXPLORE! On with the story!

Kalia PoV

So for the past few days after the incident at Six and Four's apartment, Six has warmed up a bit to me. And kind of scared of the shit she could do to me, still, so I've been encouraging the warmness by being good. At first it was an act but being good feels... nice. I do it for the fun of it now.

Ooh, I'm gonna go find Six now!

* * *

><p>"Six," I yell while running towards my Instructor. "Six!"<p>

"Yes, Kalia?" she asks mono-tone, but the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eye suggests she's happy.

"Six..." I repeat as I catch my breath. She tilts her head and frowns. I wonder what I did.

"You've made the 'not hated initiates' list," she jokingly says, "so you can call me Tris." I smile. In five days, _Tris_ has opened up to me the slightest bit. She said she once was Abnegation -might explain why she's forgiven me, I probably would of held a grudge- but she transferred here ten years ago and met Four, who was her instructor. They've been married one year and she has six fears, hence the name. That's it, so far. But I like this feeling of being liked.

"Tris... so, um, you feel like hanging out later? I'm gonna be really bored and I want you to know about me. You don't have to say yes really," I tell her. I really do want to tell her about me and I am going to get bored after training. It's weird really, how maybe three days ago, these would have been rude thoughts instead of nice, hating Tris but instead I am going to let her in my walls.

"Shopping with Christina," she starts, "or hanging out with Kalia?" She holds her hands out like measuring scales.

I've met this Christina, a friend of Tris's with chocolate skin and dark eyes with short hair and loves Converse. I know how those shopping trips go; another thing Tris told me.

"I don't know," she finally says. She looks around a bit and says, "Ah-hah!" when she finds the top to a glass beer bottle. "If the spiky parts stick up, I shop with Chris, smooth side up, I hang with you." She flips the top and lets it fall to the ground, spiky side up. She frowns and flips it over to the smooth side is up. "Hang out with Kalia it is!"

* * *

><p><strong>#P Sorry for how short it was and any mistakes, I'm not really in the mood right now. And I realize that, for an OC, Kalia seemed OOC a bit. Don't forget to follow that link from above, favorite, follow, review and even PM me! <strong>

**Being a transfer, and tripping on a train with Tris,**

**Diverauntless4610**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, _Diverauntless4610._ I'm sorry guys, but I might not write for awhile. Lately I've been feeling really down and kind of unappreciated, not depressed but I'm not as cheerful as I usually am. I found out that one of my 'friends' went around making fun of me and what makes me sensitive. Then I found out that people _who didn't even know my name _(!) started making fun of me because I admitted I hate hearing, seeing, causing, and being in a fight and because I am Mexican but I don't know Spanish. _Then, _my friend Makayla told me about how she feels like she can really be herself around my but at first (when we weren't friends yet) she just thought I was the preppy, smart girl that would help anyone and do anything. This made me think about how others saw me and I realized that many people take advantage of my kindness. What I came up with is that people see me as an extra. _Oh, you see that girl? She'll help you with anything. Her, over there, yeah, go ask her for a bathroom pass, she always offers hers. If you ask, she will draw you whatever you want for free. Yeah, she is annoying. Just ask her to help you and she might tutor you._ This is basically what everybody but my friends say about me. I'm just a rug for then to step on. Those people at my school don't realized that I do a lot of stuff for the school _and _them. Often, I help clean up the school grounds and classrooms for the next day, picking up their trash. I help the teachers grade their tests and help them open their lockers and help them with their schoolwork. I straighten their desks, rearrange their books, open the doors, staple their packets. If you went to one if the teachers at my school right now, _even my principal, _they would ALL say "she's the girl that, bit by bit, helps this school run." I mean, even my effing PRINCIPAL agrees that I do a lot for the school, even if its small stuff like putting books in the correct spots. And all those students see is the girl they can step on. And, this is the cherry on top, my homeroom/math teacher realized my mood for the past few days _before _my friends did, and offered me his time anytime I needed to talk, even if the conversation was one-sided. I'm tired of putting this... this _fake _happy demeanor on before I walk into school or before I see my friends. I really can't keep this smile on. God, maybe I am depressed. Thank you, my Dauntless Cakes, my Shot Muffins, my little Trees, for listening to my rant, but I think I might go on hiatus for a while. I know I don't really have an excuse buy I will not allow them to treat me like trash, but I am a coward who is scared to do anything. I know people have it harder. I'm sorry, I just need time to think things over. You guys are the best.

Thinking things through and hating herself for this hiatus,

Diverauntless4610.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, guys, I'm a horrible person... Lately, I've been wanting to update my stories but everytime I sit in front of my screen, I get massive writers block. Then, if I do have an idea, I'm too lazy to write it down. I literally die inside when I see the last time I updated. I certainly have not lost interest in these stories, but I realized that I rather make one shots than actual stories. The only ones I know I will continue are "Daddy's Girl" and "A Different Girl" because I know where those are heading. But "Loving The Enemy" and "Oh, Shit", were just randomly made up. I was wondering if there was someone out there willing to take up those stories. I know I'm horrible for putting them on this horribly long hiatus and then just giving them out, but I don't want to disappoint you guys and update months later. If you are willing to take up "Oh, Shit" and/or "Loving The Enemy", please PM me. Thank you, and I love you guys! ヽ****(´ー****`)**

**Taking Tobias and Tris to Taco Bell,**

**EatonDauntlessCake**


End file.
